


Bucky's Pup

by Kai_Draws



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Humor, Twins, woof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dog finds himself on the streets with no one to turn to.</p>
<p>(or Bucky gets a puppy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm horrible at writing.

It was always cold in New York at night, especially in the alleys. As a street dog, I think I’ve been used to it for a while now. I’ve been alone for a while now; I was the first one to leave mum. No one really cared, my brothers and sisters didn’t want me around anyway ‘cause I’m too small to fit in with them. I don’t remember anything other than the streets, and I’m perfectly fine with that. I get fed, but that’s only by people who feel bad for me or are throwing scraps out of their restaurants. I think my favorite alley to be in was behind the Shawarma place, they usually threw out a lot of meat, and I never really had to compete for food there. Sometimes, I’m lucky enough that they leave a towel and some water for me!

I’m there right now,waiting for their daily scraps. The woman, a nice old lady, came outside to see me waiting. I yipped happily at her, she was the one who usually threw everything out so she knew me well. Rather than throwing the food in the bin, the woman put the scraps bucket in front of me. That made me happy; I didn’t have to climb into a dumpster to eat. 

I heard the sound of paws scratching the concrete as I tried to eat as much as I could. How did they follow me? I took the sneakiest route I could find and covered my trail. How did this stray find me? This is the only safe place I could ever find, and they were going to throw me right off this turf!

I spun around, tail in between my legs as I saw a giant black dog approach me. She wasn’t skinny and boney like the other desperate dogs who have chased me away, she just wanted to expand her territory. Her growl deepened, turning harsher as she bared her teeth. I whined, backing away from the bucket. She stepped past the bucket and closer to me; getting ready to pounce. She wanted to show me who was boss around here.

Her eyes bore into mine; I wanted to turn around and run but I knew if I did, she’d be on me in an instant. Either way… I guess she was going to chase me anyway. She pounced, barking as she did, I scurried under her, using my smaller size to my advantage. She lost her grip on the concrete, sliding into bins before getting up and making chase. I knew my target; the chain fence at the end of the Alley. There was no way she’d be able to fit in the small hole there!

I could hear her footfalls (Pawfalls..?) coming behind me. I was so close, I could escape! She was very close behind me now, if she caught me I don’t know what would happen. I sped up, trying to go aster. I ducked under the hole, having to shimmy a little and ran a bit more just to be sure I was safe. Luckily the fence did stop her, but a fence couldn’t stop the giant mass that hit me a few seconds later. 

Pain flowed through my body, it’s main source my front leg. I didn’t know what was happening. Was I dead? Would I see that big treat in the sky? I cried and whined, slowly losing consciousness. I opened my eyes one final time that night, seeing a man, petting me. Looking at me softly. He said words to me, but I couldn’t understand with the shock rolling through me.

I’ve never been pet before, was this what love is? Under his actions, I calmed down. My tail thumped happily on the pavement, as I closed my eyes. Thank you, stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chappy. Probably going to be a four or five chapter story

Clint was walking back to the tower when he heard the sound of a car screeching. Worrying about anyone in danger, he quickly followed the sound. As good fortune would tell, no one in the vehicle (or those behind the vehicle) were hurt. But there was another small being lying in front of the car.

He quickly ran to the front of a car, seeing a small brown pup. Getting on a knee, he reached his hand out. Thankfully, the dog was still breathing, but his heart was beating crazily. Probably shock from the major leg injury the poor thing had. The dog’s leg wouldn’t survive, but hopefully he would. He pet the dog, whispering to him, “It’s going to be okay. You can rest now bud.”. The dog looked at him, weakly wagging his tail. He let out a small whimper before shutting his eyes and going still.

Clint took his jacket off, wrapping it around him and picking the pup up. A small woman rushed out of the car, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said, directed at the pup. Her eyeliner ran down her face as she cried. 

"Ma'am he'll be fine," he started,"If you could though, I'd really appreciate a ride to the nearest vet.". The Woman nodded, turning to her car. Clint got into the passenger side, being careful not to jostle the unconscious animal in his arms. The traffic began to move again as they drove away. "We'll get him there," the woman assured herself.

“Hang in there bud.”


	3. Welcome home

When I woke up, everything around me was blurry. My whole body felt weak, but my mind felt like it was floating. Dizzily, I tried to stand only to fall back down again. After repeated attempts I just gave up; I was frustrated, and groggy. It felt like I was hit by a truck then slept for more than a few days. I blinked, trying to focus on my surroundings. I was in a cage, laying on top of a blanket. The outside of the cage I could see another dog in another cage sleeping across from me. He had a tube running into his paw, giving him some sort of liquid. I couldn’t understand what was happening; how did I get inside a human’s domain?

I heard footsteps coming toward my enclosure, seeing a man. He looked like the same man who pet me… the one who pet me after I got hit by a car... That was a dream though, right? Realizing it wasn’t a dream, I began trying to move my leg, only to find it wasn’t there. I started crying and whining, i looked at the bandage stump that was once my leg. Seeing my distress the man opened the cage and carefully picked me up. It just wasn’t fair. The world is cruel, in order to be given something as precious as this moment, I had to have something taken away. I was mad, but I didn’t want to take it out on this stranger, so I let him soothe me because for once in my little life I felt like I deserved something. 

I looked down at my bandaged leg, or what was left of it anyway. He looked at me, “I think I’m gonna call you Stubby.” I wagged my tail, no one ever really gave me a name. Another lady walked into the room, holding a bag. I could smell something rubbery from there, as well as something yummy. I hoped it was for me.

“Okay Mr. Barton, he should be all set.” she handed him the bag, “He’s still going to be a bit loopy the next four hours, just be sure to give him his medication and make sure he doesn’t mess with the bandage.”

“Got it, can I schedule another appointment?” he asked.

“I already have you down for an appointment, 2 weeks; 3 o’clock.” 

He thanked her before opening the door. I assumed he was going to put me back on the street, but to my surprise he put me in the passenger side of a car before getting into the driver side. He pat me on the head before taking off. I fell asleep, feeling safer than I had in awhile.

\-------------------

I woke up a while later, having felt the car stop. I looked at the man next to me as he got out of the vehicle. Noticing I’d be left alone I barked at him, trying to stand. He quickly came to the other side and grabbed me, “Bit too soon for that, Stubs.” The area we were in was enclosed and kind of drafty. Every time the man would step down it would echo around, bouncing off the cars and walls. He neared an elevator and nodded to the man standing guard there. 

As he went in, he held me and the bag on one arm in order to swipe a card. I yipped at him, “We’re going straight to the top little guy.”


	4. Stark Tower

The man (I’m assuming his name is Clint) pressed a button on the wall. The place we were in was small and I didn’t like it very much, I burrowed deeper into his arms, letting out a sigh. His arms tightened around me as we began to ascend. Finally, we stopped and the doors opened. He carried me out into an open area. 

 

There were black leather couches, which he put me down on one. The room was really big, or at least I thought it was. I’ve never really been inside anything. Clint sat down next to me, and I wagged my tail. “Well Stubs, this is your home now. I probably won’t be around much ‘cause I’ve got my own family. But you’ll have people here.” He smiled at me, and I licked his hand. 

 

“Clint, why is there a dog on my sofa?” Tony asked as he walked in. “His name is Stubs, he got into pretty bad wreck,” Clint said motioning to my missing paw, “I couldn’t just leave him.”

 

“So you’re taking it with you when you leave, right?” Tony demanded. “No, I’m giving him to Bucky.”

 

“A man capable of killing 10 trained assassins?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And he’s gonna live in the tower.”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

Tony put his hand to his head, closing his eyes. Why did he have to choose a dog of all animals. “Ok, fine. He better be trained though.”

 

“Tony relax, this dog might do good around here.”

 

“How so?” he questioned.

 

“Therapy animal.” Clint stated. That would be nice, if the people who took me in needed help, I’d gladly help them in return. It also means I’d have a family… right?

 

I got up tentatively, trying my balance. Clint and the new man “Tony” were arguing about the basics of human thoughts or something. I didn’t really care, I wanted to stretch. I carefully jumped off the couch, fumbling and failing in the process. I got back up, and awkwardly walked down the hall Tony came from.

 

Walking with three legs was much harder than I thought it would be, and it was tiring me out pretty fast. I stopped and sat down, yawning. I was getting ready to head back towards Clint when something stood in my way. 

 

I looked up, seeing yet another man. This one had a metal arm with a red star on it. That was strange, but I needed someone to carry me. Just standing was making me want to fall dead in my tracks. I lifted myself up on my hind legs, leaning my own good paw on his leg and I yipped. 

 

He got the idea and picked me up. I dozed off as he began to walk towards the way I came.


	5. Bucky?

“Buck, you can’t spend all your time in here. You gotta get out more!” Steve sighed, “I know you don’t like going out, and I get it. But this just isn’t healthy.”

 

I was lying down, facing the ceiling as he talked. Steve doesn’t take to being ignored, but if he’s going to be an asshole, he should expect this. “I’ll go out when I feel like it.” I grunt. 

 

I hear Steve walk towards the door, “Fine, at least come to the sitting room. Clint’s here and we’re gonna have a few drinks.” he says as he walks away.

 

The idiot didn’t even close my door all the way. Was this his sick and twisted plan to get me up? I lay in bed a bit longer, debating on sitting out on yet another happy hour. Since when was Steve the fun one who got drunk and stupid? He’s right; I’m not in public, I’m with people I can trust. Yet, this feeling won’t go away. This feeling of loss.

 

I am stuck between two worlds. The hero and the assassin. The loved and the feared. Surely there is someway to escape this cycle? I got out of bed. Pulling on a shirt, I made my way down the hall. Why am I doing this? I asked myself.

 

I stopped. There was a puppy, barely even into adulthood… doghood? Whatever, I walked over to him. He was sitting down, but he didn’t look quite right and I couldn’t place why. Then he yawned, and noticed me in front of him. He wagged his tail gently, it was pretty adorable. When he reached up to lean against my leg, I realized what was off about him. He was missing a paw. 

 

He yipped at me, demanding my attention. I leaned over to pick him up, his fur super soft. He fell asleep. I began walking towards the sitting room, toward the raised voices of Clint and Tony.

 

______

 

“We can’t keep him.” Tony said, mind made up. They were Avengers, not a shelter. 

 

“Tony, come on. He’s not going back out there, and he’s not going to be put into a pound only to be euthanized.” Clint stated firmly.

 

“Who’s going to take care of him then?” he asked frustratedly, wanting to punch both Steve and Clint in the nose. Honestly, Clint can be so stubborn and Steve has no right to be looking that smug.

 

“I can take care of him.” I said as I settled the dog on the couch. He stirred gently, but not so much as to fully wake up. “I hardly leave the tower anyway, not unless it’s an emergency.” I pointed out. 

 

“That’s a great idea.” Steve said happily. 

 

Tony looked astonished, he opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. He looked at the dog sleeping on the couch and back at Bucky. He should’ve realized the obvious before. He looked at Clint, and tied it together. 

 

Clint was a good man. If James “Bucky” Barnes wasn’t living in this house, the dog never would have came. Maybe for a few days while Clint was staying, but it would disappear along with him. The dog was for Bucky, it was what Clint had been thinking the whole time. Looking back, it is a good choice. The dog shares something with him that no one else does. A dog gives loyalty and respect like no one else does.

 

The dog is a companion that he never had.

 

“Alright, he stays.” Tony said,”Just make sure he’s house trained.”

 

Bucky smiled, patting the dog on the head before joining Steve at the bar. 

 

______

 

The night went on, they had a few drinks. Eventually Clint had to leave, but not before giving Bucky everything the nurse at the vet had given him. A bed, blanket, toys, meds, and a whole bunch of treats. Shortly after Clint left, Bucky grabbed Stubby and retired to his room leaving Tony and Steve. 

 

When he got to his room, he looked at the dog bed he was given and ignored it. Laying down, he curled around the puppy. Getting one of the most peaceful rests he’s had in a long while.


	6. Home

When I woke up, I wasn’t in the hallway anymore. I was in bed with someone, snuggled up warm in his arms. I would have gladly stayed there if it wasn’t for one problem.

I  **really** had to go. I started to wiggle out of his arm yipping a bit. I was hoping I could wake him up this way, but he was pretty deep in sleep. I climbed on his chest, putting my face in his. I licked his nose and cheek, sniffing around his eyes.

He groaned, and tried to push me away. I growled and gently bit him: a warning. “Fine fine, I’m up”, he said tiredly. He sat up, and I fell in his lap. I jumped off the bed, this time landing sort of properly. I still stumbled a bit. I ran to the door, putting my paw against it and yipping. He got off the bed and opening the door.

“We’ll take you to the indoor garden, Tony can’t get too pissed about you doing your business in there.” He picked me up, taking me to our destination. 

He walked into a kitchen, “Wow, it rises.” a woman’s voice said. He grunted, carrying me a little bit further and setting me down in grass. I immediately began sniffing around for my spot. I hobbled around everywhere, and I heard a laugh. I would have paid more attention if I hadn’t been so focused on my hunt. 

“You know James,” the woman said as she walked in, “You two look alike.” she grinned. “Ha, don’t think I’ll be hearing that one again,” the man (james? I guess. Last night people were calling him Bucky I recall) grumbled. I had finished doing my business and I ran (or at least tried) to him. I kept stumbling over myself on my way over to him. He leaned down to pick me up and I backed away. I wanted to walk.

He turned out of the colorful place, and walked back toward the kitchen. The woman walking next to him, me behind him. He kept looking behind at me to see how I was doing, and it made me happy. Someone cared about me. We reached the kitchen, which is where I finally let him pick me up cause he was sitting on a really high chair.

The kitchen was almost like a bar. The countertop in front of us and beyond that everything for cooking. He put me on the chair next to him, scratching me behind the ears. I yipped at him when he pulled his hand away.

Who gave him permission to stop?

“I went to the market earlier,” the woman started, “Picked you up some plums.”

“Thanks, Nat.” James said. He reached into one of the paper bags on the counter. He pulled out a fruit. I whined, I was hungry. The man looked at me. “I almost forgot. Nat watch him for a sec.”

He went down the hall, leaving me with Nat. She looked at me, and started to pet me across the counter. She started singing sweetly, it was really nice and I felt calm. She stopped petting me and went around to put everything away. Her voice soft and melodic. 

James walked back in, holding 3 bags. He took 3 blue pill capsules out of one bag, and weird brown stuff out of the other. The weird brown stuff smelt really good, and I really wanted one. I tilted my head curious about what he was doing. He put one pill each in three of the smell-good-things. He set them in front of me on the counter. I smelled them, taking one in my mouth. These things tasted really good.

I ate the rest of the three quickly, it was delicious. He set two bowls in front of me one with food and the other with water. I ate ravenously, I was suddenly very hungry. He smiled, running his hand down the length of my body. He want back to eating his plum. I could really get used to this.


	7. My Family

I’ve been here a few months now, and things are going pretty great for me. James “Bucky” Barnes is my new adoptive daddy and I love it. Natasha is my mum, but I like James more. After I learned how to walk better, Natasha would take me for walks in a big park. There were other dogs there, but these ones weren’t mean. Some of them were like me; they never had a family until a human had rescued them. And now, I’m bigger. I stand just past James’s knee, and I think they like having such a big dog.

Everytime we walk around people stare at me, but I don’t mind, I know I’m special. I’m so happy with my life now. Steve is pretty cool too. He has a really good throw and it’s fun to play fetch with him. He always knows I want to play cause I start biting on his shield. Thor is secretly super cuddly, but no one knows that except me. Bruce just likes having me around cause I’m soft. I am so happy Clint brought me here, I couldn’t imagine life without all of these people around me.

Even Tony likes me now. He’s stressed a lot and likes space, but no one should be alone. Sometimes when his days were really bad, I’d leave James’s room and find Tony. He’d usually be by the bar or in his shop, but I could tell he appreciated the company.

Xxxx

3rd POV

James was frantically running around the tower, “Stubby? Come on boy where are you?” He whistled, hoping his dog would come to him.

“What’s wrong Buck?” Steve asked coming behind his friend.

“I woke up and he was just gone. Even if he goes to Tony, he’s always back in the morning.” Bucky shook his head and scrubbed his face. “This tower is too fucking huge, what if we don’t find him?”

“Buck relax, he’s gotta be around here somewhere.” Steve reassured.

“I hope so.”  
Xxxx

“JARVIS, did you get the measurements yet?” Tony asked impatiently. He’d been watching Bucky look around the tower frantically and he didn’t want this surprise to be ruined. 

Luckily, Stubby was done growing, and he had just enough leg left to be given a prosthetic. 

The dog looked at him, quirking his head to the side. “I swear, I think you understand everything I say sometimes.” Tony said, the dog huffed, idly chewing on the bone he’d been given. Tony chuckled, looking at the limb the 3D printer had made. “All that’s left to do is paint.”

Xxxx

“Ok, before you freak out, hear me out.” Tony said holding his hands up. 

“You took him without telling me where he is. Now WHERE IS HE?” Bucky was freaking out. He hadn’t seen his dog in over 2 hours. This dog who got him out of bed in the morning and out of the house almost every week.

Tony whistled over his shoulder, still keeping his hands up. The dog walked in. Walked, not hobbled. Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise as his dog ran up to him. He had a metal prosthetic with a red star painted on it. Stubs looked at him, his tail wagging. He yipped. 

Bucky let out a small laugh, kneeling down to him. “You gave him a leg.” Bucky said smiling as the dog licked his face. 

“He’s as big as he’s gonna get, now is the best time.” Tony said, “Plus, the little guy grew on me. He deserves this.”

Bucky smiled, “You wanna go play fetch?” 

Xxx

I barked excitedly, I wanted to run so badly right now.

I lost my family, I lost my dignity, and I lost my leg. Within a few months I gained all of that back and more. So I thank you Clint, James, and the rest of the Avengers for making me part of your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy ending. Honestly in my opinion, had Bucky been with the Avengers, he would've needed help. You can't always get that help from people. So doggo.


End file.
